


Somewhere in the universe

by Lyrae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Child Murder, Children, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Kid Fic, Kid Jim, Kid Jim Moriarty, POV Jim Moriarty, Promises, Redbeard - Freeform, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae/pseuds/Lyrae
Summary: "I'm your Christmas present, so what's mine? " James Moriarty smiles, and somewhere in the universe, a star falls.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Jim Moriarty/Eurus Holmes (one-sided), Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty (implied)
Kudos: 16





	Somewhere in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Redbeard" prompt on Amino!

"I'm your Christmas present, so what's mine? " James Moriarty smiles, and somewhere in the universe, a star falls. 

There's a beat, a low hum and an answering grin. 

"𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 "

\--------------

It's summer, children laugh and run, they play and have fun, they invent worlds and lose themselves in their adventures 

Jim sits in a tree and watches them exist. 

It's not like he has his place among them after all, he doesn't think anyone could really stand between the two friends and belong, not him at least, and certainly not 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

Eurus stares at him from her position on one of the lower branches, her small stature stopping her from climbing higher… 

Not that Jim is tall, certainly not next to the other boys of his age, but he's still taller than that midget. 

"What do you want? "

He knows what she wants of course, it's the same thing he wants after all, because in the end, they're truly too alike. 

𝘚𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬.

"I want to talk with you, 5 minutes max, that's not too much, is it? "

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?

Climbing down the tree is harder than climbing up as far as he's concerned, but the technique is strangely easy when it's used to get away from Eurus. 

"I don't want to talk with you. " he answers coldly, wiping his hands on his shorts. 

It's not that James Moriarty and Eurus Holmes don't get along, it's simply that they're too alike for Jim to be comfortable conversing with her, they're too similar for him to imagine them in the same room for more than a few minutes without the very universe collapsing around them...

Where Sherlock feels like his mirror image, something familiar and soothing, Eurus is like a flipped picture of himself, like a recording of his voice, a scent that he shouldn't be able to smell, disturbing to the point of being distressing. 

Jim doesn't like her, simply because he doesn't like himself either. 

There's a moment, a very short instant, during which he thinks she's going to leave him alone, but the next she's jumping down her branch and standing next to him. 

"That'll be my Christmas present then-" Eurus starts "-a five minute talk with you. "

And there's something in the way she smiles, in the way she tilts her head, something that speaks of dying nebulas and collapsing stars-

Jim sneers more than he grins, the expression too sharp to seem friendly, not that either child cares. 

"I'm your Christmas present, so what's mine? "

"Redbeard. " she says. 

'𝘚𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬.' They both know she means, simply because she might want him but Sherlock is the only one Jim longs for. 

Eurus Holmes doesn't wait for the answer, there's no need to wait for something as obvious after all, and she skips away, humming a song. 

𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦?

𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦.

𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸.

𝘚𝘪𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘹, 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰!

…

The sun is still high in the sky, Sherlock Holmes runs with Victor Trevor, unaware that his days of bliss are counted, unaware of the dark eyes following him. 

Two days later, Redbeard disappears and Eurus speaks in nothing but riddles. 

Three weeks passes, and suddenly Musgrave is burning, the three Holmes become two, Sherlock forgets and Jim moves back to Ireland. 

The promise stays between the two children, the string linking them stretched but unbroken. 

…

It takes years for them to meet again. 

\--------------

  
  


"I'm your Christmas present, so what's mine? " James Moriarty feels like he's a child again, like he's watching Victor Trevor and Sherlock Holmes, like he's up in a tree in an effort to become invisible. 

There's a beat, a low hum and an answering grin, an all to familiar grin paired with a pair of piercing eyes. 

"𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 "

Somewhere in the universe, a supernova dies and forms a new blackhole, two galaxies crash into each other and life develops on Kepler-62f. 

Somewhere in the universe, James Moriarty and Eurus Holmes talk. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
